the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stolen
"Anna, I-" "No, Kristoff! I can't just accept. I mean look where it got me last time." "I'm not the same as Hans, Anna!" "Who knows?" Prologue "It wasn't your fault, Anna." "Hans was just a greedy man..." "I'm going to go see what Kristoff is doing." "Anna?" Elsa was standing near the window, her eyes staring out into the city. "You looked troubled, sister." She noted. Anna sighed. "I don't know, Kristoff is just so distant. It's almost as if we've never met. He goes off, selling ice, but he never comes back and spends time with me anymore." Elsa carressed her sister's face. "Come on, Anna, you know Kristoff. He's a hardworking man, and he's got his life. He has to sell his ice to live, you can't expect him to give it all up." "But he doesn't even try to visit." Anna complained, "There's nothing for me to do but wait for him to return, and when he does, he doesn't even glance at me." The queen only stared at Arendelle, feeling as though things were going wrong. "I feel as though something is amiss, Anna. Not just between you and Kristoff, but something to do with the Westerguard family. They've been a bit upset since Hans had been revealed as the traitor." Anna flinched a bit, remembering her foolish actions that nearly led to her death. She remembered being frozen, her body cold and she couldn't move, couldn't think, or do anything. Time just froze. Then everything melted, and it felt like the sun was burning her down, then she was awake and alive. "It wasn't your fault, Anna." Elsa reminded her. "Hans was greedy, and he wanted Arendelle for himself too. He does have twelve older brothers." Anna shrugged. "I'm going to go see if Kristoff isn't busy." Elsa watched her go and sighed. "War is coming, and there's no time for Anna to be mooning over Kristoff. We need every warrior we can get." She watched as the citizens of Arendelle milled about below her, shouting to each other as they traded goods for other goods. It was summertime now, but with the flick of her hand, Elsa could turn to whole kingdom into ice. She knew the twelve older brothers of Hans weren't evil or greedy, and she couldn't imagine why they would even think about waging war with Arendelle. Hans. Elsa thought. It had to be Hans. The greedy prince was always out to kill Elsa and Anna, desperate to lay his hands on the kingdom itself. If it was that greedy fool, Elsa would never allow him to live a second time. But she felt weird, thinking about killing off Hans and all. He was a kind and polite man. If only he had turned his eyes to her instead of Anna and maybe he would have changed his mind... Oh, what am I thinking? He's obviously evil. But she couldn't shake the thought away. Anna flicked back and forth, rocking on her heels. She wanted to confront Kristoff so badly, but it looked as though he and Sven were busy and she didn't want to disturb them. Finally, she couldn't resist so she walked over. "Kristoff?" "Oh hey Anna." He said, smiling. "How are you faring?" Anna gave him a tentative smile and said back to him. "I'm doing fine. Have you been busy?" Kristoff only shrugged, not really glancing at Anna. "It's been great and all, but the ice is taking up a lot of time. I wish I could just come over and spend some time with you really." Anna laughed. "It would be nice to have you over, though you better brush off all that snow first. Remember, don't be rude if you visit." He smiled and said. "I'll remember." And that was the start of which Anna and Kristoff would start their romantic journey, and where Elsa would have to battle against her rival... Chapter One "Kristoff, can't you just realize-" "Realize what?" "That I need you and-" "I have a living, Anna, I need to keep going." Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Non-Warriors Category:Frozen Category:Kristanna